


Actions de grâce

by Nelja



Series: Absolutions [4]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Angst, Canon - Anime, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les dernières pensées de Legato sont encore un remerciement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions de grâce

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Nightow. Spoilers jusqu'à la fin de l'anime.

Knives-sama est un Dieu et Legato lui consacre ses remerciements pour tous ses dons, le bras de son frère, le pouvoir, la confiance qu'il manifeste en acceptant de l'utiliser.

Legato lui rend grâce aussi pour les punitions qu'il lui inflige, les souffrances et les insultes, pour lui rappeler de rester humble et de connaître sa place d'humain.

Et quand il meurt enfin pour lui, il remercie encore, car même si cette vie était la meilleure possible, parfois la froide haine de Knives-sama laissait en son âme et son corps un vide impossible à supporter.


End file.
